Bones Death note crossover
by TempeNekoChan
Summary: As soon as Zack got out of the loony bin criminals have been dying of fatal heart attacks, a message is sent to Brennan telling her to take over the new Kira case, how can she refuse such a interesting and strange case? B&B please R
1. Start of the Kira case

_When Zack walks into the Jeffersonian yesterday saying they let him out the loony bin, nobody questioned it, they all thought it was just normal but not Brennan no, she had to ask questions. These questions burned deeply into her mind because since Zack got out the loony bin, criminals have been dying, all of them died of the same thing same thing: a fatal heart attack. She one day walked into her apartment to see a disk with a laptop on her sofa as she looked at the disk she saw a note at the side of it, it said "please read what's on this disk; but ONLY on the computer we gave you. Any other computer and people can track you down." Brennan didn't know what this was, but she had to see what it said. She sat on the sofa and switched on the computer. Instead of like a normal computer, just switching on, a blank screen appeared with a 'L' on it, she quickly opened the disk tray at the side of the laptop where she placed the disk, it bleeped when she inserted it. Suddenly the screen went black and writing started to appear:_

"_If you are reading this, then something has happened to me. Or something has already happened to me but the Kira case has already re-opened. I will send you all the information you need, all of it is relevant to the next case and maybe this one. If you have all this information, then you are my successor. You are for this case; L. I hope you are able to stop Kira."_

_Brennan read the information "L" had sent, including some information that "Near" sent, it explained that Light Yagami was the last Kira, but dies of a fatal heart attack because his name was written in a notebook called the Death note. She couldn't believe it, there was a notebook which if you write someone's name in will die, there were rules too. The last of L's note said: "DO NOT TELL ANYBODY YOU GOT THIS MESSAGE, AND YOU ARE L" in big letters. Brennan shut the laptop off trying to let it sink in…she, was the new L? It was impossible…but also possible, the only way to find out is to solve this case…_

Booth walked into Brennan's office, empty nobody there. Before he could go asking around a light flashed on Brennan's computer, Booth walked towards and looked closer it was a white screen with "L" displaying on it. "This is L." A voice said, he couldn't tell who it was because whoever it was covered his or her voice with a voice filter "I know for a fact it is Seeley Booth listening to this because you always come into work at this time, if there is anybody else in the room tell them to leave but can you attacked the computer mic? I'd prefer it if we could actually communicate" L continued making Booth stand in shock, how did this L know he goes into work at this time, and where's Bones? Booth saw the computer mic next to the desk and quickly plugged it into the computer "I'm here…" Booth said he could've sworn he heard L get a little impatient. "Good, now we can talk the Kira case has re-opened. And I need you to do something for me…" L started to say making Booth listen.

**Sorry this is short, it wa sonly a introduction, do you like it?**


	2. Answers

"I have sent you some files explaining about the last case; there are only some things I can send you because most of the files are classified." L continued making a new window appear on the screen, it had very little information, it looked like L didn't really trust him with some of the information "I have a friend that can help with this, her name is Dr. Brennan-:" Booth started before he hear L exclaim "Do NOT say Dr. Brennan, do NOT say her name or any of the other team's names, Kira can kill just with a name and a face; and anybody can be listening to us right now." L sounded a little familiar, even WITH the voice filter the way he spoke, Booth heard it before. "Do I know you?" Booth asked, L paused "No." He simply said in reply, but that pause said something. Booth didn't know if he could trust L seeming as though he's hiding his face and his voice. "I will leave you with this information, if you want your team to help us, call me and I'll talk on Angela Montenegro's computer instead, so everybody can talk." L said before a number appeared on the screen, Booth quickly wrote down the number before the computer screen turned off. Booth stood there, confused. Why did he feel like he met L before? He waited for Brennan, he'll tell her first.

Brennan wandered into her office not knowing what to expect. Would Booth be already onto her? She walked in and smiled at Booth "Hi Bones, you're late." Booth said smiling back "Sorry, I was caught up in my writing, I lost track of time" Brennan explained not looking at Booth really, she felt guilty for lying to him like this, she never lied to him but this was for his own good, his safety. She had to lie. "Bones, somebody contacted me" Booth started to explain, he knew that if she wasn't L she wouldn't believe him when he said this "Who contacted you?" Brennan asked placing the coat on her chair "Somebody called L, he said the Kira case has re-opened, and that he needed the team to help solve it" Booth replied Brennan paused _just like L_ "Oh, you mean that case in Japan? I don't believe half the stuff they said about it, it was ludicrous" Brennan said acting casual like she always does, Booth thought maybe he was wrong, everybody is late sometimes and Brennan didn't believe in Shinigami, Death notes and all those things people always seem to believe in. He hoped it wasn't Brennan though, she'll be putting her life on the line, and by that he meant REALLY on the line. "So, what does L want us to do?" Brennan suddenly asked _great, it seems to have worked _Brennan thought to herself "He wants us to tell the rest of the team and talk to him again on Angela's computer so we can all talk to him" Booth replied as they walked into the lab "Okay" Brennan said making Booth think again _why is she not surprised?_ He would question her later. For now they had to talk to the team.

"Hey Bren! Hey Booth!" Angela happily said as she walked towards her best friend and her partner (even though Angela always used to think _just partners my ass_) "Hey Ange!" Brennan happily replied, Angela noticed the way Booth stared at Brennan, did something happen? "We have a new case but we don't know the person who keeps contacting Booth, but he wants to talk to all of us on your computer" Brennan explained "Dr. Brennan" A familiar voice said, it was Zack. He looked different, Brennan could never define why but he did. Zack stood in the doorway, she smiled slightly at him "Hey Zack…" Brennan replied, she was happy he was back but she didn't know why she felt like he's changed. "Hi Zack." Booth said although he felt like something else was standing with him…"Hey Zack, you think one of these humans may have noticed by now." A voice said behind Zack, behind him was a tall figure nobody else could see him because he was a Shinigami. "Ryuk, it'll look strange if I talk to you here" Zack said quietly so none of the others can hear "Oh yes Zack, somebody called L is going to talk to us on Ange's computer today…I might be there though" Brennan suddenly said which made Zack flinch slightly_," L? L Lawliet? But he's dead_ _right? Kira killed him! How can he be alive unless…somebody else is L somebody NEW I have to kill him! Before he comes close…" _Zack thought to himself, he didn't want to hurt anybody innocent but L will stop him from changing the world. He had to find L, who was L? Could it be somebody he knows? "That's interesting, because I thought L Lawliet died years ago because of Kira." Zack said making Ryuk laugh "That was stupid, of course it's L, _an _L actually he has successors you know." Ryuk laughed, he knew Zack might not be thinking straight because of the thought of L returning. "I know, but L has successors" Brennan said replying to Zack's comment, it just made Ryuk laugh more "Even the HUMAN knows that!" Ryuk exclaimed, Zack walked into the room "Why won't you be there Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked, he had to ask questions because ANYBODY he knew could be L, so he, or she could be watching him. "I'm going to a meeting with my editor at that time." Brennan replied, but Booth was sceptical she didn't look like she was telling the truth. Could she be L? If so he wanted to know about it, and help even because the last L couldn't do it on his own he FAILED on his own, Booth couldn't risk Brennan being-: it's best not think about that. "Hey Bones, after your meeting with your editor can we talk?" Booth asked making Brennan panic slightly, he must suspect something she had to think up of something to say if he starts asking questions. Brennan just nodded "Okay I better go, my editor will be really mad if I'm late!" Brennan said walking out the room leaving Booth with more and more questions coming in his head.

Booth stood outside the lab as he called L, "This is L." A voice said, but it was covered by a voice filter again. So Booth couldn't tell who it was, _damn _"You can call my team, there in the room right now, I just got Dr. Ho-: I mean one of our team in the room." Booth explained, remembering he was not allowed to say anybody's names "Thank you, now I can begin transmission." L said before hanging up, Booth walked back into Angela's office, Booth was already suspicious of Brennan. He shouldn't be she was his partner, he even more then that his closest friend, and even more than THAT, he LOVED her how can he not trust her? "What's just happened!" Angela said as the screen went completely blank, an L appeared soon after "This is L, I'm calling you now from a computer that cannot be traced my phone isn't traceable either so don't try that" L said making Booth know that he was unable to track her down now, wait he just said _her_ did he really believe Brennan is L? "As agent Booth may have already told you, the Kira case has re-opened. I will explain why, criminals have been dying of the same thing, a fatal heart attack. All of these heart attack victims have died at the same time; this therefore must be the work of Kira." L explained, luckily nobody saw Zack flinch at that moment. It means L is on the case, and that is not good. "For now, I need you all to review these files that I have downloaded onto Angela's computer, also you will need to use fake names for this case, we can't take any risks." L continued making Zack feel a little less nervous, if he looks at the files too he can work out what L is up to, and what he knows. "I will sign out for now, but I can contact you at any time, so keep the computer on during your time working on the case" L finally said before the giant screen went back to normal. Zack knew what he had to do, he had to read those files. Booth was still deep in thought about Brennan, what was she doing? Was she REALLY talking to her editor? Or is she L? Maybe Kira? No, she is NOT Kira! He believed she wouldn't do that. But he'll know for sure soon, he'll know if Brennan is L.

Booth waited for Brennan beside her office, it seems she's late Brennan was never late, if she was L she might be trying to cover her tracks, stopping people from working out who she was, but he wanted to know he HAD to know if she was L he wanted to help he couldn't let Kira get to her. He knew she hated his alpha-male instincts but he couldn't help it his need to protect her is strong, even stronger if she's L. Brennan came walking up to Booth, knowing what she was in for she couldn't tell him, if she did he would be in danger Kira would kill him if he thought that he knew it was her. "Hi Booth, what did you want to talk about?" Brennan asked but before Booth replied he dragged her into her office and closed the blinds, making sure nobody could see them, because if Kira was close and heard that she was L then he would kill her "Bones, I need to ask why weren't you surprised about the L thing?" Booth asked making Brennan slightly unsure how to reply "I don't show that I'm surprised." Brennan replied knowing how stupid that sounded, of course she shows that she's surprised. "Don't lie Bones…I know something's up." Booth said looking into her blue eyes, looking for answers "Nothing's up Booth…I don't know who L is" Brennan said without thinking "I never asked if you knew who L is!" Booth said pointing out that mistake she made "Are you L?" Booth asked whispering in her ear so nobody outside could hear Brennan just looked at him, she didn't know how to explain Booth had pretty much noticed all her mistakes. "I can't say that Booth…I can't" Brennan replied in almost a whisper. "If you want to know the answer to that question, you have to work it out yourself." She added almost regretfully, she couldn't tell him. But she never said he COULDN'T go and work it out for himself. Has he even tried recording one of L's transmissions and getting Angela to find out what the voice is? She guessed not, either way she could just walk away right now and leave him to find out for himself, so why hasn't she done it yet? "Tell me Bones…I want to help" Booth said still talking quietly, they both were. "I really can't say." Brennan said again. Booth was not moving, and was not going to let her move until he got answers.


	3. The bodyguard

Brennan couldn't leave Booth blocked the way. It was getting hard to convince him "You have no evidence I'm L." Brennan said suddenly "You have no evidence that you're NOT L" Booth said back making Brennan flinch slightly "Yeah, so we can't accuse each other of anything because we both don't have any evidence!" Brennan said with her voice getting slightly louder. Booth thought she was right, but he'll have evidence soon, wait why was he doing this? He trusts his Bones; he always trusted her, maybe not always but for many years now. Why couldn't he trust her now? Is it the Kira case? Either way he wanted evidence. Proof that she is L or she's not either way he wanted to know. "I'm sorry Bones…" Booth said making Brennan sigh "Booth look if you want to work these things out do it on your own. I'm not having anything to do with this." Brennan said with a little upset in her voice, she hated lying to him she never understood why she would feel like this when she lied to him. She walked away and Booth didn't stop her she wandered out of the Jeffersonian forgetting to say a excuse why she was leaving this time. Booth stood there in Brennan's office, helpless why didn't he chase after her and REALLY apologise?

Booth walked into the lab before being pushed to a wall by Angela, she had an angry look on her face which was not good, for him anyways "What did you say to Bren?" Angela said sternly "She looked REALLY upset, what the hell did you do!" Angela soon shouted at his face, he knew Angela was going to stand up for her best friend "I don't know why she's upset!" Booth exclaimed but Angela still didn't let him go "You better make up for whatever you did! She was FINE before she talked with YOU." Angela continued not listening to him, she soon let him go and wandered into the lab Booth followed behind but was stopped by Angela "No, you go chase after Bren sweetie." Angela said giving him a hard look. Booth knew she was right, it WAS his fault. He accused her of something she might not be doing, that would upset her. Booth ran outside and drove to Brennan's apartment, she might be there or at the diner, or maybe at another one of those meetings.

Brennan switched on the laptop in a dark room in her apartment, there were lots of FBI files, photos of suspects scattered around the room. The only light was the laptop in which she started typing on, all the information she had gathered was in that computer. She got the photos of all the squints and started deciding if they could be Kira or not, and then moved to all the FBI agents that could be Kira, this got her mind off Booth and the fact he could know what she's doing. When she turned to the laptop again to write down more information before calling the Jeffersonian she heard bangs at her apartment door "Bones! Are you in there?" Booths aid banging at the door, _"Great just what I need"_ Brennan thought to herself, if she just stayed quiet Booth will leave. She sat quietly on the floor in front of the laptop, she turned it's volume down in case it started bleeping, telling her she got another message from the task force. Booth stood at the door and thought for a moment, wait if she was L she won't answer so…perhaps he could…Booth got out his cell and pressed Brennan's number, Brennan heard the sound coming from her pocket, her cell and he can hear it _"shit"_ she thought to herself, but Booth wasn't finished, why won't he call L? I mean if she WAS L that phone would ring too. Booth soon called L's number; he heard the phone ring from inside the apartment too. _"He got me, why didn't I put it on silent?" _Brennan thought feeling like an idiot, she stood up and locked the door to the dark room she was in and continued typing, even though that was useless now. Booth called her cell again, he knows she's there. Brennan gave up and answered "Hi Booth…can you please go away?" Brennan asked angrily, doesn't he understand how dangerous this is? He could get himself killed "I know Bones, I'm sorry for upsetting you…I should never have done that to you…" Booth said but he could hear smashing in the background "Bones!" Booth said in a nervous tone he heard movements in the apartment, could this be Kira! He could be here to get her _"No way in hell you're putting a FINGER on her!" _Booth thought breaking into the apartment, all he saw was a familiar face, the gravedigger? How did she get out of jail? "You, I'm going to KILL you!" Booth exclaimed pulling out his gun. Brennan sat in the room helplessly she couldn't go out…but she had to if something happened to Booth because of her…she rushed out the room and held out a gun, she closed the door before the gravedigger could see her computer it was strange, because she just stood there, looking at them blankly "The death note…I bet Kira used her to find L, but she's failed because I closed the door before she could see. She's looking at me blankly because she failed her mission, which means she will probably die of a fatal heart attack, or kill herself just here" Brennan explained "It's okay to talk about this because she can't hear she's too deep in the trance" Brennan added, almost talking likes he would if she was L was Brennan showing that she was L by telling him this, but anyways the gravedigger was going to die "How long until it happens?" Booth asked "about ten seconds, Kira did not use the time very well so he must not have had the Death note long, this could all be just as experiment." Brennan replied explaining it all in her usual logical voice. _"That's my Bones…" _Booth thought to himself before the gravedigger suddenly collapsed on the floor, having a fatal heart attack, and there was nothing they could do about it. Brennan was right, she was a death note victim, and he used a criminal just like the old Kira would do. "So I guess you want to protect me and watch me all the time right? Well too bad because you know now, so you have to work for me" Brennan said putting away her gun

"Since when did you have a gun?" Booth asked as Brennan led him into the dark room before answering "since I became L." Brennan replied shutting the door, the only light was the laptop screen, she would just sit in front of it and work "I need to call the Jeffersonian, so I need you cover me, as in make sure nobody in the lab questions why I'm not there" Brennan continued, Booth found this strange, he just found out she's L and she's acting really calm about it, like she's relieved she didn't have to hide it anymore. "Okay, so you're putting me to work straight away huh?" Booth joked Brennan smiled slightly "Just be careful, oh and call the FBI because the gravedigger's body is still there, tell them you got a random message that L will be contacting them about it." Brennan added. Booth thought to himself _"Wow, she thought just about everything through." _Brennan knew that Booth was going to know at some point, she just didn't expect it to be so soon in the case, and with what happened with the gravedigger could happen at ANY time. Fortunately nobody saw her face or name so Kira can't get her for now. "Okay Bones, I'll do all that and come back here, all the files you have here any forensic anthropologist can look and, should I go get you some that only the FBI can look at?" Booth suggested making Brennan smile "That's a good idea Booth, the more information we have, the better." Brennan replied, Booth smiled back he was glad he can now make sure Kira can't get her, and if he went anywhere near her he would shoot him. He didn't care it would annoy Brennan for being a alpha-male and trying to protect her and that she can 'handle it'. "I better go and tell the FBI about the gravedigger and cover for you and get those files" Booth said starting to walk out the door "Okay, don't tell anybody what we've been talking about in here, even the FBI" Brennan said seeing him nod as he walked out the room. Booth remembered that he destroyed her door, oh great. He just hoped she wouldn't hold it against him, not that she ever would, but he hoped not.

Zack paced the room, she did as he said, the gravedigger but she went to the wrong place, as if the gravedigger didn't have a clue who L was, why did she walk into Brennan's apartment she can't be L. "Hey dude, don't worry! You have enough chances to get that L!" Ryuk said standing in the corner of the room "Hey, is it okay if I have a apple? The apples in the human world are so, what you call it? Juicy" Ryuk added, Zack picked up an apple and threw it to Ryuk who then caught it and started eating, it was a while since he had a apple from the human world, they were much better than the shinigami realm, the apples there were made of sand. Another shinigami said that chocolate was better, but he didn't believe that "So, we know that if the person doesn't know who l is, it won't work so even the death note can't do the impossible but we CAN use the controlling method to our advantage." Zack started to explain "We can do something that will make L react, make him HAVE to come out and show his face." Zack continued, Ryuk just stood there listening then laughing, "It's no good, if L successor is serious then he won't just _come out_ he'll put up a fight first, do you himans never think clearly? Even with all that information Light Yagami left for you before he died?" Ryuk asked laughing at the way Zack was slightly clueless about all this, Zack reminded Ryuk of Light, allot they both had the same intentions except Zack just wants to protect his team, and the world Zack didn't want to be god he just wanted to help. "Please Ryuk, Light didn't send much. I can only work on what I've got" Zack said a little annoyed at Ryuk because he usually spend most of the time laughing at him, Zack did feel a little annoyed the way everybody was okay without him they never really showed they missed him, none of them tried to find out if he REALLY killed those people. But he wanted to help them anyways; he wanted to stop those criminals from ever getting out and hurting them. "I have a plan Ryuk, I'm going to talk to this L in the meeting which is five minutes, and I'll see if I get anything out of him." Zack said throwing another apple to him before walking out of Hodgins' empty lab and walking to Angela's office Zack's dark Kira-like personality changed into his normal awkward self, he had to change in order for nobody to get suspicious about him he couldn't afford that with L around.

After a long time with the FBI, Booth gave them the message that L will contact them soon; Booth then ran into his car and drove quickly to the Jeffersonian. He soon walked into Angela's office, Angela walked towards him still with that glare "Did you apologise to her?" Angela said quietly, Booth could feel her stare piercing into him "Yes, and she's fine she just told me to tell you she won't make it to L's meeting again and that I'm taking notes for her" Booth replied, Angela walked away grinning, why as she grinning? Before he could ask the 'L' appeared on the screen. "As you know Kira has got another victim you might know her as the gravedigger. We think that Kira has used her to try and find me but the attempt failed because of this she just died of a fatal heart attack." L started explain, Booth felt strange pretending he didn't know who L was,, perhaps because it's somebody he knows well. "Yes L, but why won't you show yourself to us? Don't you trust us?" Zack asked, L paused for a short time "No, anybody can be Kira, there are only certain people I trust and NONE of them are Kira, I checked." L replied just knowing that Zack was going to question her more she didn't even have to see him, Booth took notes of everybody's reactions, Brennan didn't tell him to do this but he thought it would help. He noted down Zack's questions and L's responses, and he even written down his reaction to those responses, he was always good at reading people "So, why are you putting us on the case when any of us can be Kira? What about Dr. Brennan? She never comes to your meetings" Zack asked he didn't want to but if he could put the blame on Brennan for now, then say he was wrong later it can temporarily protect him. "What is so important about Dr. Brennan? I checked her on her editor's computer; she really does have a meeting with him." L replied dodging the question about putting them in the case. Zack saw this question was dodged and grinned slightly; Booth saw that and quickly wrote it down. "Back to the subject, Kira can do this to anyone as long as he knows their name and face so you'll all have to hide your identities and don't tell anyone you're on the Kira case, and treat everybody around you as a suspect." L said stopping Zack from asking more questions. "Do whatever you can with the evidence I've sent you last night on your desks" L continued "I will be contact" L ended making the screen turn back to normal "Wow that was…helpful L didn't answer one of Zack's questions." Angela said quickly hiding the fact she recorded the meeting, even she didn't know to trust L, she was thinking of finding his voice. Angela waited until everyone left the room to look at the evidence, Booth walked out the Jeffersonian, he said something about the FBI calling him. Angela saved the recording, she thought about it, if she worked out who was L she may never look at that person in the same way again, plus she can put whoever it is in danger. The artist decided not to, she kept the recording but did not do anything with it. She walked out the room trying to forget about it, she needed to help Hodgins.

Booth walked to where the FBI files where, the _classified _ones. He looked until he found a file with KIRA CASE in big letters on the front "classified huh?" Booth smiled before hiding it in his jacket and wandering out like he didn't do anything, he thought he saw some agents stare at him but he ignored and walked out to his car "So, they stopped the last L from sending this one huh? Well this L is going to get it" he mumbled to himself before driving off.

Booth quietly walked into the room Brennan was sitting in and sat down next to her "Hey Bones, present" He said before showing her the files "How did you get this?" Brennan asked looking through the files "I kinda had to steal it" Booth replied, Brennan rolled her eyes "I hope nobody saw you" Brennan said before examining the files "I think some people looked at me wired, but they didn't see me steal the files." Booth said taking a look at what Brennan was reading "Well, my theory about Kira being able to control people was right, and I didn't know about shinigami eyes." Brennan said pointing at the reports "Shinigami eyes allow the person possessing them see the name and lifespan of people around them, but they can't see the lifespan of those holding a notebook…" Booth said reading the report "BUT, the person with the shinigami eyes has to cut half their lifespan in order to get them" Brennan said pointing to another part of the report "Somebody must have made the deal." She added knowing then that nobody will be safe IF Kira made the deal and got the shinigami eyes. "Listen Bones, you've been thinking about this all day, want to go to the diner?" Booth asked, he knew that she must be up all night doing this case, she must have worked so hard to get the FBI to hand over the evidence, she deserves a break. "Sure, but not for long I have to finish my report." Brennan replied pointing at the computer screen "Okay Bones, but don't go back until you've cleared your mind a little, it'll help you concentrate" Booth said making Brennan roll her eyes again "I will.." Brennan sighed as she stood up she staggered slightly she was sitting on the floor for hours. They walked out and tried to adjust their eyes to the light. It was so dark in that room, it must be so nobody could see that someone was in there. "Hey Bones, if it's okay I'd like to be more then the guy who covers you and collects information, I know you don't like it be could I be like your body guard? I can stop anybody that tries to get you." Booth suggested, he really wanted to make sure Kira didn't fund out she was L and she didn't want any of his followers to come chasing her so they can reveal her to Kira. "Booth, that means you have to follow me all the time…" Brennan said as they walked out of her apartment "Don't worry about it Bones, I WANT to help you in any way I can, I'll do anything you ask me." Booth said looking at her then flashing his charm smile, the smile that made Brennan's stomach flutter every time "Fine, body-guard but as long as you don't get too protective of me I don't like it when you do that." Brennan sighed, finally given up, how could she not resist that smile? "Great Bones! Now I can shoot Kira!" Booth said jokingly, Brennan just smiled and sat in Booth's car followed by Booth.

**Okay, I know this chapter might be disappointing but don't worry, after this Zack WILL kill much more than just criminals, trust me, and the B&B parts WILL happen more often now Booth knows about Brennan being L mainly because Booth will be talking to her more often, so they might JUST get together soon. Not next chapter, or the chapter after that but REAL soon. Anyways any guesses of who Zack will kill? :3 **


	4. Kira's message

"So, can we talk about something that has nothing to do with the Kira case?" Booth asked as they sat at the diner at their usual spot. "Well I have nothing really to talk about because the past two days have been all about the Kira case…" Brennan replied then remembered all of Zack's questions why was he asking so many questions? No, she shouldn't think about that Zack had just come back he must have changed a little after all he was in the loony bin "Hello, Bones!" Booth said waving his hand in her face; she must have been deep in thought "Umm, sorry Booth…" Brennan said going back into reality "Was it about the Kira case?" Booth asked he was hoping he would get her to forget the Kira case, even if it was only for a few short hours. "Anyways Bones, BEFORE the Kira case, let's talk about that huh?" Booth asked hoping that would work, then Brennan remembered, that ne intern that was (luckily) off for a few days, Hana she wasn't dating Booth but she was trying hard to get between them. It annoyed her Angela would ask her what's wrong but she wouldn't answer and just storm off. "Well, it doesn't matter let's just talk about stuff…" She said trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "What's wrong Bones? Is this about the Hana thing? I told you I don't love her she's just an annoying, obsessed fangirl" Booth tried to explain but Brennan still looked annoyed from mentioning her name, why was she so obsessed with this? He never saw Brennan show this emotion before "Bones, were you _jealous_?" Booth grinned "N-no I'm not!" Brennan said but had shown a slight lying tone near the end of her sentence, Booth didn't say anything, he tried not to grin as he thought about it _Bones, jealous_ "Booth we have to get back to work…" Brennan said quickly "Yeah we do" Booth said grinning when she stood up, he soon followed her out the diner.

"It looks like the only way to do this is by making L come out Ryuk." Zack said to the shinigami behind him then throwing him a apple "Yes, it seems so, maybe you should check the other squints one of THEM might be L" Ryuk replied catching the apple Zack threw and taking a bite out of it "Your right, we can't trust anybody we can make a deal with L as in we can see his face and he can see mine." Zack suggested Ryuk laughed "You really think that's going to work?" Ryuk said with laugher in his voice, Zack thought for a minute, Ryuk is correct L will not show his identity that easily. He'll have to do something to _make_ L come out something big. "Hmmm, I'll observe my co-workers and see if any one of them act strange, talking about that Dr. Brennan looks like she's hiding something. And all those meetings? You don't need to see your editor that many times right?" Zack started saying this in a _very_ Kira tone which made Ryuk remember when he worked with Light "Or maybe, you can give L a chance to give up I'll make a television broadcast telling L to give up, if he doesn't we start killing and if he doesn't still within two months we'll just say we've changed our minds, all he has to do is show his face or we'll kill MORE people either that or ask for his real name…" Zack said still talking in a Kira tone. "Do what you want, I only wanna observe" Ryuk said as he finished the apple he was eating "And also, you remind me of Light Yagami, except more innocent in some way…" Ryuk added making Zack turn and look at him with those Kira-like eyes, he was becoming Kira, he could feel it.

Brennan turned on her T.V the one which Booth convinced her to get "I thought we were doing work Bones!" Booth joked as he sat next to her on the couch "This so I can see if Kira tries to contact us like this, L's old reports said that Kira tried to contact him with a T.V broadcast…like now" Brennan said pointing at the T.V screen, it was blank with the words 'Kira' in the middle, it was like he was copying L's thing for white screens with his/her (knowing he had many successors) name in the middle. "This is Kira" a voice said, is was hidden like Brennan's was "I know L is watching this right now, I'd like to request that you give up on the investigation, if you refuse I'll kill more than criminals I can kill people on the street and even people you might know, I'll give you two months to contact me with your decision, of I don't get a reply I'll take it as a no and start killing. You have two months. I'll wait for your answer." The voice said before the T.V went back to normal "Kira has finally tried to talk to me…too bad everybody around the world heard it." Brennan said turning off the T.V "So what are you going to do?" Booth asked as she moved into the room that they had hidden all the case files and Brennan's work "Nothing." Brennan replied before they walked into the room and shut the door, Brennan started booting up the laptop "Nothing! People are going to die Bones!" Booth said thinking of those poor people that will be victims of Kira. "Kira can only kill with a name and face he must be bluffing, unless he did the shinigami eye deal, or got somebody to do it for him…" Brennan said starting to think about this really hard. She knew from what she read Kira was desperate to stay alive and would do anything to do so, if he needed shinigami eyes he could get somebody else to do it, lots of people supported Kira she had no doubt one of them would gladly do the deal for him, and do whatever Kira wants. "Hmmm, I think I'll go in the lab tomorrow I'll just say L called me and told me to bring the results to him" Brennan said she knew it was a risk but if Kira was on the room he or she will follow her and try and take away the lab results, and it too her forever to get the FBI to hand over all the evidence. "So, what's your excuse for not returning to the lab yesterday?" Booth asked knowing that they'll ask questions "I'll leave that to you, the editor thing is not working anymore" Brennan replied looking at the time on her phone she squinted at the light "Well, we've spent so long doing research it looks like we lost track of time, and by that I mean…" Brennan flashed the cell at Booth he looked at the time "whoa Bones, how long have we been working?" Booth smiled, he knew what might come next. "And we still need to work, we have to find out where that single came from!" Brennan said with Booth looking un-surprised.

Angela kept on looking at that recording; the temptation to find out who was L was strong. But whoever it was hid who he or she was for a reason perhaps to protect them. Angela kept staring at the screen, _what the heck I'm the only one here anyways _Angela said starting to un-cover the voice in the message.

Booth watched the computer screen, Brennan had fallen asleep so he put a blanket around her and she had her head on his lap for the minute. She must have worked for so long; she needed some sleep he would keep an eye on the computer to see if it gets results he saw her move slightly but she was still asleep _"I hope I don't wake her up". _He placed his hands in the keyboard as the computer said it got a result he turned off the volume so it won't wake Brennan up the words 'INCONCLUSIVE' appeared on the screen, it couldn't track him _"that means Kira is covering his tracks too"_ Booth thought they have to question the channel that aired Kira's message see if they knew anything about it, Brennan moved again "B-Booth…" She said quietly she started moving, he looked she was still asleep _"Did she just say my name?"_ Booth thought to himself, she moved again but this time she woke up "Was I asleep?" Brennan said in a tired voice "Yes you were but its okay. But the tests are inconclusive apparently." Booth replied showing her the results "Oh I see, I was kinda expecting that I just had to make sure I was correct." Brennan said in her usual logical tone "We should question the channel that aired Kira's message see if they knew anything about it." Booth said as the blanket fell off Brennan as she went closer to the computer "Yeah, good idea I can't read people like you so can you tell me if they're lying?" Brennan asked typing on the computer she was researching the channel "Sakura TV, it went worldwide two years ago because of the Kira case it's so obvious…" Brennan said as Booth went to look Sakura TV were already showing off that Kira contacted them; they would do anything to get attention mainly because their channel started failing, nobody would watch it as much anymore. Then Booth remembered that she said his name in her dream "Hey Bones, did you have a nice dream?" Booth asked teasingly "If you need to know Booth I had a very nice dream" Brennan replied looking at him for a second and turned back to the computer and started checking the website more "Only three hits this week…this channel is really failing anyways they have a TV station just outside of D.C can you drive us there?" Brennan asked changing the subject as quickly as she could. "Yeah sure" Booth replied as they both stood up and walked out the room, Booth grinned when Brennan couldn't see her _"that must've been a really great dream…" _Booth thought still grinning like a idiot at her. 


	5. Sakura TV

"So, can we talk about something that has nothing to do with the Kira case?" Booth asked as they sat at the diner at their usual spot. "Well I have nothing really to talk about because the past two days have been all about the Kira case…" Brennan replied then remembered all of Zack's questions why was he asking so many questions? No, she shouldn't think about that Zack had just come back he must have changed a little after all he was in the loony bin "Hello, Bones!" Booth said waving his hand in her face; she must have been deep in thought "Umm, sorry Booth…" Brennan said going back into reality "Was it about the Kira case?" Booth asked he was hoping he would get her to forget the Kira case, even if it was only for a few short hours. "Anyways Bones, BEFORE the Kira case, let's talk about that huh?" Booth asked hoping that would work, then Brennan remembered, that ne intern that was (luckily) off for a few days, Hana she wasn't dating Booth but she was trying hard to get between them. It annoyed her Angela would ask her what's wrong but she wouldn't answer and just storm off. "Well, it doesn't matter let's just talk about stuff…" She said trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. "What's wrong Bones? Is this about the Hana thing? I told you I don't love her she's just an annoying, obsessed fangirl" Booth tried to explain but Brennan still looked annoyed from mentioning her name, why was she so obsessed with this? He never saw Brennan show this emotion before "Bones, were you _jealous_?" Booth grinned "N-no I'm not!" Brennan said but had shown a slight lying tone near the end of her sentence, Booth didn't say anything, he tried not to grin as he thought about it _Bones, jealous_ "Booth we have to get back to work…" Brennan said quickly "Yeah we do" Booth said grinning when she stood up, he soon followed her out the diner.

"It looks like the only way to do this is by making L come out Ryuk." Zack said to the shinigami behind him then throwing him a apple "Yes, it seems so, maybe you should check the other squints one of THEM might be L" Ryuk replied catching the apple Zack threw and taking a bite out of it "Your right, we can't trust anybody we can make a deal with L as in we can see his face and he can see mine." Zack suggested Ryuk laughed "You really think that's going to work?" Ryuk said with laugher in his voice, Zack thought for a minute, Ryuk is correct L will not show his identity that easily. He'll have to do something to _make_ L come out something big. "Hmmm, I'll observe my co-workers and see if any one of them act strange, talking about that Dr. Brennan looks like she's hiding something. And all those meetings? You don't need to see your editor that many times right?" Zack started saying this in a _very_ Kira tone which made Ryuk remember when he worked with Light "Or maybe, you can give L a chance to give up I'll make a television broadcast telling L to give up, if he doesn't we start killing and if he doesn't still within two months we'll just say we've changed our minds, all he has to do is show his face or we'll kill MORE people either that or ask for his real name…" Zack said still talking in a Kira tone. "Do what you want, I only wanna observe" Ryuk said as he finished the apple he was eating "And also, you remind me of Light Yagami, except more innocent in some way…" Ryuk added making Zack turn and look at him with those Kira-like eyes, he was becoming Kira, he could feel it.

Brennan turned on her T.V the one which Booth convinced her to get "I thought we were doing work Bones!" Booth joked as he sat next to her on the couch "This so I can see if Kira tries to contact us like this, L's old reports said that Kira tried to contact him with a T.V broadcast…like now" Brennan said pointing at the T.V screen, it was blank with the words 'Kira' in the middle, it was like he was copying L's thing for white screens with his/her (knowing he had many successors) name in the middle. "This is Kira" a voice said, is was hidden like Brennan's was "I know L is watching this right now, I'd like to request that you give up on the investigation, if you refuse I'll kill more than criminals I can kill people on the street and even people you might know, I'll give you two months to contact me with your decision, of I don't get a reply I'll take it as a no and start killing. You have two months. I'll wait for your answer." The voice said before the T.V went back to normal "Kira has finally tried to talk to me…too bad everybody around the world heard it." Brennan said turning off the T.V "So what are you going to do?" Booth asked as she moved into the room that they had hidden all the case files and Brennan's work "Nothing." Brennan replied before they walked into the room and shut the door, Brennan started booting up the laptop "Nothing! People are going to die Bones!" Booth said thinking of those poor people that will be victims of Kira. "Kira can only kill with a name and face he must be bluffing, unless he did the shinigami eye deal, or got somebody to do it for him…" Brennan said starting to think about this really hard. She knew from what she read Kira was desperate to stay alive and would do anything to do so, if he needed shinigami eyes he could get somebody else to do it, lots of people supported Kira she had no doubt one of them would gladly do the deal for him, and do whatever Kira wants. "Hmmm, I think I'll go in the lab tomorrow I'll just say L called me and told me to bring the results to him" Brennan said she knew it was a risk but if Kira was on the room he or she will follow her and try and take away the lab results, and it too her forever to get the FBI to hand over all the evidence. "So, what's your excuse for not returning to the lab yesterday?" Booth asked knowing that they'll ask questions "I'll leave that to you, the editor thing is not working anymore" Brennan replied looking at the time on her phone she squinted at the light "Well, we've spent so long doing research it looks like we lost track of time, and by that I mean…" Brennan flashed the cell at Booth he looked at the time "whoa Bones, how long have we been working?" Booth smiled, he knew what might come next. "And we still need to work, we have to find out where that single came from!" Brennan said with Booth looking un-surprised.

Angela kept on looking at that recording; the temptation to find out who was L was strong. But whoever it was hid who he or she was for a reason perhaps to protect them. Angela kept staring at the screen, _what the heck I'm the only one here anyways _Angela said starting to un-cover the voice in the message.

Booth watched the computer screen, Brennan had fallen asleep so he put a blanket around her and she had her head on his lap for the minute. She must have worked for so long; she needed some sleep he would keep an eye on the computer to see if it gets results he saw her move slightly but she was still asleep _"I hope I don't wake her up". _He placed his hands in the keyboard as the computer said it got a result he turned off the volume so it won't wake Brennan up the words 'INCONCLUSIVE' appeared on the screen, it couldn't track him _"that means Kira is covering his tracks too"_ Booth thought they have to question the channel that aired Kira's message see if they knew anything about it, Brennan moved again "B-Booth…" She said quietly she started moving, he looked she was still asleep _"Did she just say my name?"_ Booth thought to himself, she moved again but this time she woke up "Was I asleep?" Brennan said in a tired voice "Yes you were but its okay. But the tests are inconclusive apparently." Booth replied showing her the results "Oh I see, I was kinda expecting that I just had to make sure I was correct." Brennan said in her usual logical tone "We should question the channel that aired Kira's message see if they knew anything about it." Booth said as the blanket fell off Brennan as she went closer to the computer "Yeah, good idea I can't read people like you so can you tell me if they're lying?" Brennan asked typing on the computer she was researching the channel "Sakura TV, it went worldwide two years ago because of the Kira case it's so obvious…" Brennan said as Booth went to look Sakura TV were already showing off that Kira contacted them; they would do anything to get attention mainly because their channel started failing, nobody would watch it as much anymore. Then Booth remembered that she said his name in her dream "Hey Bones, did you have a nice dream?" Booth asked teasingly "If you need to know Booth I had a very nice dream" Brennan replied looking at him for a second and turned back to the computer and started checking the website more "Only three hits this week…this channel is really failing anyways they have a TV station just outside of D.C can you drive us there?" Brennan asked changing the subject as quickly as she could. "Yeah sure" Booth replied as they both stood up and walked out the room, Brennan kept looking at him a few times he noticed her blush a little Booth grinned when Brennan couldn't see him _"that must've been a really great dream…" _Booth thought still grinning like an idiot at her.

"I know isn't it amazing! Kira contacted US!" The man who looked strangely like the original owner of Sakura TV before he died, the only difference was he had coal black hair "Yes, but how did they contact you?" Brennan asked making the man use that nasty grin of his "He sent us a tape in the mail with a letter it asked us to air the message on out channel isn't that amazing!" The man said loudly "Can you show me the letter and the tape, oh also give me the packaging and put on some gloves beforehand I don't want you compromising the evidence" Brennan said in a cold tone, the man stood up and gave a nasty look to Brennan "Does this bitch want my channel to shut down?" The man mumbled walking to the door "Hey!" Booth exclaimed before the man touched the handle "Don't talk to my partner like that!" Booth said this time with harsh words, the man shrugged and walked outside he soon walked back in again with all the items Kira sent them, the tape, the envelope and the letter. Brennan got out an evidence bag and put on some gloves, she didn't want to compromise anything because even a few fingerprints and hair can help them find Kira. "Did you talk to Kira?" Booth asked the man who was giving Brennan another nasty look "No, he only sent us those things you never told me your names, what are they?" The man replied with evil eyes looking at them both, Brennan even knew that he would try and kill them "It doesn't matter, and as far as we know you could be Kira so…sorry I can't tell" Brennan replied as she and Booth walked out the room, Booth let her ask the questions because she's L, she knows what she's looking for he was there to read his reactions and see if he's really telling the truth also to shoot anybody that attacks Brennan seeming as though she doesn't take out her gun often (if people search her then see the gun she'll be caught) Booth still didn't like the guy, she sat there staring at Brennan and him, Booth knew he will be telling Kira about what happened today.

As they drove back to the Jeffersonian Brennan stared out the window deep in thought, there was something about that guy. Yeah he worshipped Kira but can he even go as far as getting the shinigami eyes for him? No, if he did he would've got her and Booth by now but there must be somebody out there that would admire him so much that they would do anything for him even sacrifice half their life-span for his sake. "Booth, bring the evidence to the Jeffersonian let's just say l delivered it to us telling us to give it to him, then we would make a good excuse to leave." Brennan suddenly said breaking the silence "Got it, anything else you need me to do?" Booth asked keeping a eye on the road "No Booth, we're just going to re-examine some of the suspects." Brennan replied in a logical tone.

Angela stood back in shock when she heard the voice from the recording; _this must be a mistake…_Angela checked the whole thing again she got the same voice, she quickly turned off the computer, still staying silent _L is Brennan?_


	6. L's plan and the artist's thoughts

Angela backed off from the screen, she couldn't believe it. But it was staring at her right in the face, the meetings the way she didn't look shocked about L why didn't she notice that? _Oh god Bren…_Angela heard the door open.

"Hey Ange, what's wrong?" Hodgins said walking towards her.

"Jack…it's nothing" Angela replied hiding her shock with a smile.

She should've seen this earlier though; Brennan was her best friend why didn't she notice anything strange? Angela turned her computer back on the recording popped back up but she took it down quickly before it played.

"What was that Ange?" Hodgins asked after seeing a glimpse of the recording that Angela took down.

"It's nothing Jack just work" Angela replied trying hard to get herself out of this, Brennan must've hid all this for a reason.

"Hmm, okay" Hodgins said, he'll leave it until later when she's calmed down from whatever's happened. Although Angela has never looked so shocked or tense he wondered what happened that made her like this.

Brennan and Booth sat in the SUV which was parked outside the Jeffersonian. They knew they had to go in there and make something up which Brennan would struggle with so Booth would of course do the talking. But what if one of them questions them? What if Zack starts asking those strange questions again?

"I'll say the FBI need us maybe because they got something on the Kira case or something like that." Booth suggested watching out for any of the others turning up.

"Yes, but we have to be careful of strange questions" Brennan said looking at Booth; she couldn't get that dream out of her head…

"I'll remember that, so we just go in there get it over with then get out." Booth said almost getting ready to walk in.

"Yes." Brennan said as they got out the SUV and walked towards the Jeffersonian.

They wandered into Angela's office where Hodgins was and handed him the evidence. Angela looked at Brennan and couldn't get the L thing out of her mind. Anything Brennan says to them could be a lie, and Booth could be in it too although it's sort of romantic that they're working on this case together, ALONE. She tried not to giggle at that thought, but thinking seriously if she was L she was in danger, and to be honest she wished she could help.

"Hey sweetie, can we talk for a minute?" Angela asked her friend who looked at Booth for some reason.

"Sorry Angela, we have to leave because the FBI want to talk to us on how the squints are going to solve the Kira case." Booth said after seeing Brennan's look, which made Angela grin and look at them both.

"It'll only be a second and who asked you studly?" Angela said with that grin still showing at the two of them, Angela grabbed Brennan's arm running off Booth soon followed.

"Studly! Stay there!" Angela said still dragging Brennan along with Brennan looking at Booth hoping he'll help her out of Angela's death-grip.

"Listen Angela, the FBI said I shouldn't let Bones out of my sight and we have to go for the meeting!" Booth said gently grabbing Brennan's hand making Angela let go.

"Oh fine, you two go make out but be no more than that okay, because that'll take too long" Angela grinned and then saw Brennan start to blush slightly.

"No Angela! There's nothing going on between us!" Brennan said still blushing a little.

Booth managed to stop himself from blushing but saw Brennan did, he thought it looked cute.

"Oh really? Then why are you staring at him like that Bren?" Angela said almost laughing at her face when she said that.

"Come on Booth, we better go before the FBI get impatient" Brennan said with her blushing slightly more.

Brennan stormed off dragging Booth behind her, he did notice the way she was staring at him recently. Was it that dream about him? Booth grinned at the thought _"what were we doing in that dream?" _Booth thought but they were already outside of the Jeffersonian, and Brennan has turned into L mode again and is obviously thinking things over.

"Why did Angela look at me like that? And why did she want to talk to me so suddenly?" Brennan asked, not exactly talking to him mainly to herself.

"Hey Bones don't worry about it you know Angela." Booth said hoping to stop her from worring about it because it could be just nothing.

As they drove up to Brennan's apartment Brennan's phone started to ring, he looked for a second to see Brennan sigh as she answered it, probably the task force in Japan giving her more work to do.

"Angela, I don't have time for this" Brennan said in a annoyed tone.

Angela? He wondered what was so important that she was calling her to get her attention.

"_Oh sweetie, I really need to talk to you and I won't stop calling you until you let me" _Angela said on the other end of the phone making Brennan pull another annoyed expression.

"Ange, I can't I have work to do, FBI and stuff" Brennan said already tired of this.

"_Aww Bren, fine but I'll catch you tomorrow and the next day, and the next day" _Angela said with some laughter in her voice before hanging up.

"Angela?" Booth said with a trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, and she won't leave me alone I don't know what's gotten into her" Brennan replied with an annoyed sigh.

They parked outside her apartment they both got put the SUV and Brennan went back to the all famous L mode again.

"We need to re-look at those suspects…" Brennan said as they walked through her apartment door.

"Anybody suspicious to you?" Booth asked as they walked back into that room and Brennan turned on the computer.

Brennan got out some pictures and lined them up on the floor beside the computer "these are the most suspicious" Brennan said as the light of the computer-screen showed all the pictures of the suspects. The pictures were a group of FBI agents, but one caught his eye, Zack? Why did she put Zack on the list?

"Hey Bones, why's Zack in this list?" Booth asked pointing at the picture before him.

"Oh, he's a suspect now" Brennan simply replied before typing in her password on the keybored on the computer.

"But why?" Booth asked a little confused.

"Because of those wired questions he kept asking me, of course if he's proven innocent he'll go off the list." Brennan replied before reading the e-mail she just received, before Booth could answer her he saw her eyes widen and turn to look at him.

"What is it?" Booth asked moving towards the computer screen.

"The task force and the FBI have been threatened by Kira, and are now shutting down the case and they're telling me to stop investigating" Brennan replied letting Booth read it. He couldn't believe that they would give up so easily.

"So, I guess we have to stop…" Booth said but Brennan just smiled slightly.

"No we're not, we're continuing the case, and the task force and the FBI quitting has just made it easier." Brennan said looking like she just came up with a good idea.

"What do you mean 'made it easier'?" Booth asked wondering how the people supporting and protecting them quitting will make the case any easier.

"Well, if they've quit Kira would think we've quit, if I send a message to the Jeffersonian saying we're working on the case and the FBI and the task force know nothing and depending on how Zack reacts will depend if he's Kira or not." Brennan replied hoping that Zack wasn't Kira, he just came back and if it turns out he killed his way out the looney bin…

"Hey Bones, maybe this is a way to prove Zack's innocence?" Booth said also hoping that Zack wasn't Kira.

"So you got rid of this quickly huh? I have to say I'm impressed" Ryuk said standing behind Zack as usual.

"I didn't want to kill L really; I only kill those who hurt other people." Zack said sitting on the sofa in his apartment.

"Well, at least now you can do what you want, there's nobody to stop you unless of course L decides to do the case on his own." Ryuk said with a chuckle.

"I thought about that, so I decided to finish the two month deal early, I'm going to start the killing again, if L is smart enough he'll surrender before I kill more than just criminals." Zack said with grin.

Zack got out a black notebook with 'Death note' written on its cover; he opened the notebook and searched for a blank page them got out a pen and turned on the T.V, he quickly scribbled down the name of every criminal that came on the screen.

"Humans are so interesting." Ryuk said as he watched in fascination as Zack wrote down criminal's names.

"Well, what do you know there is more to that Sakura T.V guy then we thought" Brennan said making Booth go and look at the screen.

On the website it had some sort of blog Booth started to read what Brennan read:

_A pair of people came in that worked for the FBI today, they started accusing me of being Kira, well I have to say I don't blame 'em I am Kira's biggest fan! And the lady there wasn't very nice she threatened to shut down my T.V station and guess what? Took Kira's message! She's jealous I tell you jealous! And they claim to want to catch Kira; they don't know justice even if it was in their faces!_

Booth stopped reading the very long blog, the things he was saying about Brennan irritated him, and also the things he said about him too. He even said that he was going to find out their names and put them on the internet so they can be a sacrifice to Kira.

"This guy is crazy, he should've been put in the loony bin not Zack" Brennan said feeling like putting up that as a reply, they couldn't track this computer but she decided not to she didn't want to irritate him more than they have.

"I agree." Booth said and laughed a little.

"Am I really a cold fish? Should I be more friendly, or have a more likeable personality?" Brennan asked as she read that part of the blog again.

"No Bones! You're not a cold fish and I like your personality just the way it is, I like you being YOU." Booth said making Brennan smile as she looked at the computer screen, she could feel herself blush a little.

"Really Booth? You like for who I am?" Brennan asked trying not to look at him; if she did he would see her blush.

"Yes Bones, I think your perfect the way you are" Booth replied making Brennan blush more.

Brennan smiles and slightly looked at him "Thanks." Brennan said with that smile never fading, Booth smiled back making her blush slightly more _get ahold of yourself Temperance! _Brennan thought to herself before hearing her cell ring again, she picked it up and saw 'Angela' written on the screen she answered reluctantly.

"_Hey Bren! I know I said I wouldn't call you but turn on the T.V! Like NOW!" _Angela said down the phone Brennan stood up and walked out the room, Booth soon followed with a puzzled look on his face.

Brennan turned on the T.V to see a huge news report, it said Kira kills newest criminals, ALL new criminals.

"So, Kira has decided to give up waiting for us." Brennan said as she watched the T.V screen.

"What do we do?" Booth asked but Brennan didn't look at him.

"Hmm…leave it, I have a feeling Kira is testing us, seeing if we're still on the case. If we're still on the case we'll act and if we're not on the case we won't so if we act like we're not on the case Kira will think he's safe therefore not expect that we're going to find him" Brennan replied sitting back on the sofa, Booth soon sat next to her.

So, they were going to do nothing and trick Kira into thinking they've also given up, so Kira will not expect them to catch him. But was this plan going to work? He guessed he had to wait and see.

"Booth?" Brennan asked looking at him.

"Yes Bones?" Booth replied wondering what L-like thing she was going to say next.

"In the meantime, let's reply to that blog my computer cannot be tracked anyways." Brennan said with a smile.

"Yeah, come up with something good, and embarrassing!" Booth said smiling back.

They walked back into that room, laughing as they came up with the epic speech in reply to that blog.

Angela started typing on her computer like crazy, Brennan may not know she knows she's Kira, but that doesn't mean she can't help her she looked at the Sakura T.V website, and she read the latest blog. As she came to the replies, she saw one very long message that she HAD to read, she never laughed so hard whoever it was OWNED the guy! The way it was written it had to be Brennan! And some of the things of course had to be Booth she could tell, she was the all knowing one after all she worked out who was L and that reply screams "Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth" she wondered in that time of working together, if anything _happened _after all, they've been working alone in Brennan's apartment and Angela had a very vivid imagination, she was a artist after all. Angela decided knowing that they've been staring at each other for six years there was hope in hell that one of them has made a move, but it could happen maybe. Perhaps she shouldn't tell Brennan she knows that she's L, JUST to see if they get together!

Angela grinned as she scanned through that reply again and thought: "_they so belong together"_


	7. Some sort of date?

Brennan and Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian acting like normal; although some things were off they seemed to act like nothing was going on. But Angela knew, she saw through them Brennan is L and Booth works for her she grinned as Brennan came towards her, but Booth was still watching.

"You wanted to talk to me Ange?" Brennan asked knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Yes sweetie, are you hiding something from everybody? Is it you and Booth?" Angela said with a grin appearing on her face.

"No, I'm not hiding anything" Brennan replied with a serious look on her face.

"You sure? Because it's either you tell me or I say it." Angela said folding her arms and giving Brennan a Angela stare.

"Nothing happened!" Brennan exclaimed but Angela didn't move.

Angela moved up closer until so nobody could hear "That's strange L, you usually come up with a smart lie." Angela said with a grin as she watched her friend's eyes widen.

Brennan walked away up to Booth, she looked slightly panicked.

"Booth she knows I'm L…" Brennan said quietly to Booth who also looked shocked.

"Do you need me to come up with something?" Booth asked also quiet.

"No, it's too late now, either way she has no proof" Brennan replied looking slightly at Angela then looking back at Booth.

Angela watched them and laughed slightly, it was so obvious that they were hiding something that she KNEW she should've worked out earlier. Brennan walked towards her; she just did her famous Angela grin as her friend walked up to her.

"Ange, I have to leave…" Brennan said Angela just nodded as Brennan walked out with Booth, _wow that was quick, running out of ideas Bren?_

Angela moved to the doors of the Jeffersonian and watched them walk into Booth's car, she waited a while before running outside and jumped into her car, it seemed like they didn't notice. She'll follow them and see what they're REALLY up to.

As Booth drove away Booth started expecting her to go into L mode, but for some reason she didn't change she didn't concentrate on the case as much.

"Do you think Angela knows something?" Brennan asked suddenly which broke the silence.

"Maybe, she did have that grin on her face" Booth replied, he heard Brennan sigh.

"This could mean she's in danger if we're not careful Booth." Brennan said turning to him.

"I know…if Kira finds out who knows what he'll do to get her to talk" Booth said noticing Brennan's worried look.

"Yes, it's either she joins us or we have to do something about it" Brennan said looking back out the window as they got close to her apartment.

As they walked into Brennan's apartment she turned the T.V on again, was she hoping for Kira to try and contact them? He won't. Kira will just keep killing until he gets what he wants. Brennan sat down on the sofa; it looked like she felt under pressure it must be hard, being L. She's a forensic anthropologist, not a detective but she was trying so hard to live up to the original L's expectations. Booth sat down next to her on the sofa, perhaps she needs a little pep talk.

"Hey Bones, you're doing great as L I'm sure he'll be happy he chose you" Booth said but Brennan's eyes didn't change she turned off the T.V and sighed.

"The case is not going forward, isn't it? I'm not what L Lawliet expected, he trusted me to be able to do the Kira case…and I'm already finding difficulties. For one thing I can't hide it from my friends, and even worse I'm putting you in danger Booth, and…" Brennan was cut off when Booth gave her one of his famous 'guy hugs'.

"You're doing brilliant Bones! Don't talk that way; I'm sure we can solve this case!" Booth said but Brennan just sighed.

"Yes Booth…but L chose me because he expected that I can complete this case quickly before anything big happens, it's already happening every new criminal is dying of fatal heart attacks, Kira followers are working for Sakura T.V and are showing Kira the name and faces of MORE criminals…" Booth cut her off again.

"Bones, don't think about that Kira must be scared if he's doing that. If he wasn't afraid that you were suspecting him then he would've looked for people to support him." Booth said, Brennan left her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Booth…" Brennan said with a slight smile "So let's wait until Kira thinks we've given up like I said before. Then I want to make a television broadcast, there was a trick that L made that will help us work out where Kira currently is" Brennan explained getting back to her old self again.

"Yes, good idea what is this plan? And how long until we need to do it? Because if it's a while I want to spend some time with you off the case" Booth asked with a grin.

"Well, a few days or even a week, or perhaps a few hours? It'll depend on how fast Kira comes up with the conclusion" Brennan explained.

"Come on Bones; let's make it at least one day! One day of freedom!" Booth said using his charm smile to convince her, the smile that made Brennan's stomach flutter.

"Fine…" Brennan said with a smile.

"And you need to sleep too, you've been working on the case so much you haven't slept in a while" Booth said, he tried not to smile as he remembered the time she said his name in her sleep.

"Okay Booth." She said even though she might just work a little beforehand.

"Come on Bones! One whole day!" Booth said smiling, she grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her out the apartment with him, Brennan couldn't help but smile at him as he pulled her along, she soon ran up beside him, she couldn't help but to feel this strange perfect feeling when she was laughing and smiling with him, she didn't understand why she kept feeling this way…

…

**Yes, this chapter was short, sorry DX!**

**I promise there will be a B&B scene next time! And Angela might end up working with them X3!**

**I better start writing huh? XD! **


	8. Booth and Bones

**OH GOD I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LOOONG! I want to do my view of Hannah, sorry if you are a Hannah fan and try and get me for this, "Hana" and Booth will NOT get together I ensure you, Hana is like Misa, thinks she can have Booth all to herself but he's not interested in her, he's interested in Brennan so that may cause her to go to the dark side…I'm not confirming though whether or not her jealousy causes her to work for Kira but if you WANT it I'll do it C:**

Brennan felt Booth drag her to his car, before Booth opened the door a woman approached them with a smile.  
"Hey, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, sorry am I interrupting something?" She said making them both turn around.

"Hana?" Brennan asked "I thought you were-:" Brennan said then stopped mid-sentence, she knew that Hana was really here to see Booth isn't she? She chose to approach them when Booth was with her, what was up with her? Why did she feel so…

"Sorry but me and Bones here are going somewhere…" Booth said not wanting Hana to stop him from getting Brennan to finally take a break, _with him._

"Oh, I was just going to say I can get back to work tomorrow, as you can see I feel much better!" Hana said trying to be cheerful and walked closer to Booth, she saw Brennan was cold and emotionless most of the time so getting Booth would be easy right? And plus making friends with Brennan may help, she may then give more information about Booth so she'll be able to get him to like her, or more, she tried not to grin at the thought she'll be nice to Brennan even though she didn't like her that much because of her closeness to Booth.

"Yes, tomorrow" Brennan said almost with some hate in her voice, Booth noticed it straight away.

"Okay, let's go Bones!" Booth said opening the car door for Brennan letting her in, he had to get out of here before Brennan gets angry enough to say something that'll cause them to fight, Brennan sat in the car and Booth closed the door then walking around to his side and opening his door, all in which keeping an eye on Brennan who looked like she was going to murder Hana, he quickly got in the car and started to drive off, Hana watched as they left now how can she make friends with Brennan if she already hates her?

Booth drove to the diner then stopped the car and looked at her.

"You know I don't like Hana" Booth said suddenly, it was obvious she was jealous, and he kept telling her that he didn't like Hana but she didn't seem to believe him.

"Booth, she's your type! All pretty and able to connect with people!" Brennan said suddenly feeling all these emotions wash over her.

"You're prettier though, and you connected with me, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Daisy, Cam even Sweets" Booth said giving her a kind smile "You're ten times better than Hana because I-:" Booth stopped and decided not to end that sentence.

"Because you what?" Brennan asked wondering why he didn't end that sentence, and the way he looked at her was strange…

"You're just amazing okay?" Booth eventually said then smiled, Brennan sat back in her seat suddenly feeling some warmth in her cheeks she tried to hide it but Booth saw it and couldn't help but make a smile.

"T-thanks…" Brennan said quietly trying not to smile like an idiot at him, which she was starting to do.

"Let's go get something to eat Bones, you haven't eaten much since this case started" Booth said trying not to grin at her blushing like that.

"Okay" Brennan smiled before they walked out the SUV and into the diner, they at their usual table. Booth spotted her looking out the window, was she thinking like L again? Or was she thinking about something else? He couldn't tell…

"Booth, why didn't you tell me the end of that sentence?" Brennan asked, she knew he wanted to say something important…

"It's not important Bones" Booth replied looking a little nervous, Brennan seemed to be curious of what he really wanted to say.

"If it's not that important then why don't you just say it?" Brennan asked "I mean, it's not as if it's going to change anything"

"Yeah y-you're right but…" Booth said nervously why did she have to look at him like that?

"Tell me Booth, I mean I let you remember I was L when I could've easily made you forget about the whole situation, that will never be smaller than what you're going to say" Brennan said in a logical tone still looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Can we go for a walk? Somewhere were there aren't as many people around?" Booth asked not sure how to even start, why was he going to do this? It might cause more problems…

"Sure, just don't avoid the subject" Brennan replied, completely unaware of what he was going to do, or say she didn't know whether it was good or bad but she's going to find out, and she HAD to know, it seemed to be on his mind since who knows when.

As they walked through the empty streets, they both remained silent, Brennan was itching to ask what was it he wanted to say but decided it was best not to, he already looks nervous because of whatever it was. She just kept walking with him. Booth was nervous, he didn't even know how to start, how was he supposed to bring up a subject like this to her? She might freak out or run away, but after she said his name in her sleep, he started to think maybe she does feel the same way, he decided he was going to do it, to speak…he had to get this off his chest.

"Bones…you know about the dream I had in my coma?" Booth asked making Brennan look at him.

"Does it still bother you?" Brennan asked not sure of what to expect.

"Yes, not exactly in a bad way though, even though I'm back to normal, I have all my memories back I still can't stop…" Booth said stopping near the end of his sentence.

"Stop what?" Brennan asked _can't stop doing what?_

"…being in love with you, that dream made me realise what I felt for you…" Booth said although the words were hard to get out.

"That's not true, we're partners we cannot possibly have any deep feelings for each other" Brennan said although Booth could see that she didn't believe that comment she made

"No, I really do" Booth said looking into her eyes which started to look confused.

"You're being serious?" Brennan asked then shook her head "Yeah right you're not serious" she then said starting to walk away from him.

"I am being serious Bones! As serious as a heart attack…" Booth said although, the heart attack comment he shouldn't have made because that's how Kira's victims died.

"That's very serious…but…" Brennan said stopping and looking at him she still didn't look like she thought Booth was being honest Booth grabbed her hand to stop her from walking any further away.

"Bones, why would I lie about something like this to you?" Booth said but Brennan still looked sceptical.

"That's what they all say, my parents said they loved me they still left how is this different? Now we have to get to work" Brennan said looking almost like she was going to break down crying any minute.

Booth just kept holding her hand firmly to stop her from getting away, he then decided that telling her wasn't going to get him anywhere and quickly pulled her in kissing her, she flinched slightly but seemed to relax in his arms, she didn't know how to react she started kissing him back without realising it, soon she pulled back from him slowly and just stared into his eyes, not too sure of what to say, she still stayed in his arms staring into his eyes that showed he was telling the truth about loving her and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling, Booth hugged her tightly, they completely forgot they were standing in the middle of a street…


End file.
